White Houses
by LWDamon
Summary: Derek/Casey. Dasey. Casey and Derek spend the summer in a beach house in California with their friends and her boyfriend. What will happen. Romance? Jealousy? Find out. :


**xXx**

**I don't own life with Derek. **

**R&R.**

**xXx**

**_White Houses._**

**xXx**

"_Crashed on the floor when I moved in.. " _Casey sang, happily, while moving her hips to the rythem of the song.

Derek stood in her doorway, leaning against the door frame. He watched her intesially without even realizing it. He did it so much, he didn't even notice he was doing it anymore. When he realized her was staring, he rolled his eyes at her, but she continued to sing and dance along while packing. He secretly thought it was hot when she did that. Especially when she danced. That's why he let her be in 'D-Rock' and helped her with her dance competition. And secretly listened to her sing in the shower and everywhere else she sang, which was basically everywhere known to man. And secretly watched her dance when she did, which was basically all the time. But no one knew that. Especially not her. Or at least that's what he hoped.

"Packing, Princess?" he shut her music off.

She jumped in suprise. It was her turn to roll her eyes, "You couldn't tell? Put that back on. And don't you know how to knock?"

He ignored that and walked towards her, "Relax, Case. We're only gonna be there for two months, not two years. And I'm doing you a favor. That music is horrible."

She just finished packing her fourth bag and was now on to her fifth one.

"Is nit! And two moths is a long time, Der. Besides, I'm a girl. I need all these things. Clothes, make-up, hair supplies -" she said, but he stopped listening after hair supplies.

"Whatever," he said aggervated.

"Why are you so pissy? Aren't you excited? We're gonna be there the whole summer! A summer with our friends! Lighten up," she smiled at him, her beautiful, big, blue eyes sparkling with excitement at him. He loved that about her. Her eyes. And her excitement.

"Not really. Your boy toy's gonna be there. The only upside is there's gonna be hot girls in bikini's," he smirked.

"Jealous?"

"Casey, Casey, Casey, you really need to stop coming up with these crazy illusions of your's."

She rolled her eyes, "Congratulations, Derek, you managed to, yet again, ruin my pleasant mood."

"What can I say? It's a talent."

She ignored him. He frowned. He hated when she did that.

Bored, he looked around for something to aggervate her.

_Jackpot._

"Ooh, what's this?" he said, picking up her bra from the bag she packing.

It was a deep shad of scarlet with black lace trim, tracing around the top of it.

"Derek." Casey seethed with her face as dark as the bra.

He looked at the tag, "36C, Spacey? Didn't know you had it in you.. "

He traced along the edges of it, "Extra push up, too? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk."

"_Der-ek_!" she screeched.

"_Cas-ey_!" he mocked.

"Ooh, looky here; matching panties? Trying to impress that boyfriend of your's?"

He mentally groaned. She was bringing her little boyfriend with her. He couldn't stand him. Not since they met. Well, mostly because it was her boyfriend, not that he'd ever admit that. But then he found out he treated her like shit. He hated him. Especially since he constatly cheated on her, she constantly cried, he constantly had to kick his ass, and she constantly took him back.

"You know, you bring him up quite a lot. Do we have to talk about something?"

"Like what?"

"You know .. "

"No, I don't. Enlighten me."

"I know this will be hard for you since it's you, but think about it."

"Liking you ... ? Ew. Never."

She rolled her eyes, "I ment comming out of the closet, jerk. I could help you ... And liking me isn't gross. "

He laughed, "I'm Derek Venturi, not Noel."

She gasped, "He's not gay, Derek."

"He liked you, didn't he?"

"_Der-ek_!

"Yes?"

Put. Them. Down."

"No."

"Now, Derek."

He stepped closer to her, "Make me," he whispered in her ear, which gave her goosebumps.

He stepped back, smirking.

"Did I, Derek Venturi, leave Casey McDonald speechless?"

That was it.

She tackled him to the floor, landing on top on him. It was her turn to smirk, "Gimme." But he wiped that smirk right off her face by pushing her, making her land on her back. He then pinned her to the ground. He smirked again, "Make me." But she wasn't giving up. They wrestled for who would be on top of the other. Basically it was a full out roll war, until she finally was on top. He was about to push her off, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He realized how close their lips were. Just centimeter's apart. He just kept staring at them. She realized this and starting blushing. They were looking at each other's eyes. He was about to close the distance between them when she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Did I, Casey McDonald, leave Derek Venturi speechless?"

She smirked and got off of him and slipped her underwear easily out of his fingers.

Casey : 1

Derek : 0

He dropped his head to the ground, making a thud sound.

_Dammit_.

He had to find something to even the score.

He just layed there for about a minute, looking for something.

"Hey, Derek, do me a favor? Get out. Now."

"I don't do favors. Especially not for you," he stood up and looked in her bag for something.

_Bingo._

A small pink book with hearts on it read, _'Diary' _laid on top of her clothes in the bag.

They both looked at the small diary, then glanced at each other, then back to the book.

He started to reach for her diary, but she saw this and grabbed it, "Don't even."

He grabbed it from her, "Too late."

She then knocked it out of his hands and onto the floor.

They both lunged for it, but Casey tripped and toppled over on the opposite side of the room.

He grabbed it. She scrambled back to him to try and get it back.

"_Der-ek_, don't!" she said trying to get it from him, but he just turned around so his back would face her and started reading it out loud.

"6/5/10 Dere Diary," he started, immitating her voice, "Today Derek put a spider in my bra! He's so horrible. I screamed and ran all around the house. It was so embarrassing, even if it was just the family. And all they did was laugh; they didn't even punish him! They never do anything about what he does. I can't stand it. I can't stand him. This summer's going to be horrible with him. Speaking of the summer, Truman's going with us! And he took me out to italian tonight! It was amazing. He's so sweet. Perfect. I love him so much. Then he took to the beach and - " Derek started, but stopped after scanning the page. He just shut it, threw it at her, and practically ran out of the room, leaving a very red and confused Casey, who collapsed on her bed in frustration.

Casey : 3

Derek : 0

**xXx**

**I have like 7 incomplete multi-chaptered fics, but yet I keep making more ...**

**Review. (:**

**xXx**


End file.
